Adam & Eve and the Pop Star
by thunderbunny
Summary: Jada gets a call to start training a recovering wrestler. How will the time apart affect her relationship back home? This is a NSync WWE crossover with Lance Bass and Adam Copeland Edge.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Lance looked out the back door of his house for the third time since Jada's cell had rung and she stepped out with the dogs to get some privacy. It was a beautiful October day in Los Angeles and Lance just wanted to go to the park with his girl and his dogs to enjoy Jada's day off. It had seemed like since his career was on hiatus, hers had increased tenfold and she would be gone for weeks at a time or if nothing else in town but busy five days a week. She had just finished training Rosario Dawson for _Alexander_ and for once didn't have any jobs lined up.

Lance and Jada had been together for ten months. They had met at Justin's New Years Eve party, the first time Lance had been out in public since Russia had told him no to going into space. Justin had hired Jada to get him in shape for his solo CD release and upcoming European tour. When he met Jada, Justin knew she and Lance would be perfect for each other, so he decided to set them up at his party. Jada and Lance instantly hit it off. Once Lance had bought his house in Los Angles, he moved Jada in with him and now they were closing in on their one year anniversary.

Lance heard the back door open, so he plopped down on the couch and grabbed a magazine so it wouldn't look like he was waiting on Jada to get off the phone. Jada walked into the living room and sat on the coffee table in front of Lance with a huge smile on her face. "You will not believe who I just got off the phone with."

Lance looked up at Jada as he threw the magazine beside her. "Who?"

"Vince McMahan!"

Lance scrunched his eyebrows and turned his head to one side. "Who?"

Jada laughed as she ran her hand through her long brown hair. "Vince McMahan. Owner of the WWE…World Wrestling Entertainment." Lance shook his head, still not knowing who she was talking about. "You know. The show I watch every Monday night. Big guys in tights beating the shit out of each other."

"Oh." Lance rolled his eyes, crossed his arms over his chest and sat back on the couch. "What did he want?"

Jada bounced her feet in excitement as her blue eyes sparkled. "He wants me to come to New York. He has a big job for me with one of the guys. I finally get to work with an athlete! The whole reason I got into this line of work. I can't believe this. I'm so excited!"

Lance stood up and walked past Jada. "You know, they're not real athletes. It's called sports entertainment for a reason."

Jada followed him into the kitchen as he put leashes on the dogs. "Those guys are more athletes than you think. Their bodies have to be at peak physical conditions to handle the bumps they take."

"Whatever." Lance tossed two bottles of water at Jada from the fridge. "How'd he hear about you anyway?"

Jada took the dog leashes Lance was holding out towards her as he grabbed the Range Rover's keys. "When I was training Seann William Scott for _The Rundown_ he introduced me to The Rock who had mentioned my name to Vince. You know I get all my clients by word of mouth." Jada opened the back passenger's door to let the dogs in the car then got in the front passenger's seat as Lance got in and cranked the car.

Lance looked over his shoulder as he backed out of the garage. "So why aren't they using their own people. I would think they have their own people."

"The guy I'll be working with wants someone new and who can focus totally on him. Apparently The Rock had mentioned me to him too."

Lance sighed as he put the car in drive and started driving towards the park. "So, how long will you be in New York?"

Jada started to twirl a piece of hair. "Well, only for a day to meet with Mr. McMahan and sign contracts. I'll actually be in Tampa, Florida for the job…for about six months."

Lance hit the brakes of the Range Rover so hard the dogs fell off the back seat into the floorboard. "Six months? Six months! How in the hell are we supposed to keep this relationship going if you're going to be gone for six months?" Lance stared at Jada until a car behind them began to blare its horn.

"Well, I can fly back on the weekends. And we'll still be together during Thanksgiving and Christmas. Or you could move back into your house in Orlando and I could commute. We can work it out…it's just going to take some work."

Lance shook his head as he turned the radio up mumbling, "Six months."

They didn't speak again until they reached the park. Lance took one dog and handed Jada the second leash. They started to walk the dog trail with Lance's two huskies pulling them down the path until Lance stopped and put a hand on Jada's arm. "So, you're really going to up and leave me for six months?"

Jada nodded as she looked at the ground. "I really want this job. I've wanted to work with an athlete since I graduated. Five years of actors and musicians…that's not what I got into sports medicine for. And I'm not just going to disappear for six months. I just won't be living here in LA with you. We'll have to work something out. It's not like you've never left a girlfriend back home while you tour for six months." Jada started walking again.

"Yeah, but I could bring her along if I wanted." Lance called towards Jada then jogged to catch up with her.

Jada nodded as Lance caught up with her. "And I can bring you along with me. You just have to be willing to come."

Lance let out a sigh as he laced his free hand with Jada's. "I know. I'm just not used to being the one having to follow. It's something I have to adjust to."

Jada squeezed Lance's hand. "We'll get through it together, okay?" Lance nodded then leaned in to kiss Jada. "I love you."

Lance smiled. "I love you too, baby."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jada fidgeted in the elevator of WWE Corporate, nervous about her meeting and a little uncomfortable in her business suit. She had her long brown hair pulled back in a low ponytail and had some light makeup on. It almost felt like her body was rebelling against the formalness of her attire as she felt her body heat rise. The elevator doors opened and she walked towards the receptionist at the front desk.

"Miss Norris?" the lady asked. Jada nodded. "Go on it. They're waiting for you." The receptionist motioned to a door that read Vince McMahan. Jada opened the door and tentatively poked her head in.

"Ah, Miss Norris. Come on it." Vince stood and extended his had. "Vince McMahan. We talked on the phone. This is Jim Ross. He's my right hand man."

Jada shook the other hand that was extended to her. "Mr. McMahan. Mr. Ross. It is such an honor to meet you both."

Jim pulled a chair out for Jada. "It's JR." Jada smiled and nodded noticing JR's ever present cowboy hat.

"Miss Norris," Vince started. "We were very impressed with the things The Rock said about you and when Edge asked for you personally, we knew we had to see if you were available. Are you familiar with Edge's injury?" Jada shook her head. "Back in March, Edge had surgery to fuse together two disks in his spine that had ruptured. He's been resting since then, but wants to get back in the ring. There's no doctor that would okay him to get back in right now. He wants someone who will get his body and mind back in shape so we can get him back in. We're thinking with proper training and doctor's approval, he might be ready to rejoin us in time for Backlash next April. That would give you a little over five months. Now, obviously you'll have to talk to Edge to work out exactly what type of plan you need, but he has informed us he is willing to do anything to get back into the game."

JR spoke up. "I'm sure you've read over your copy of the contract that we faxed. Nothing's changed on our end. Ten thousand a month and a fully furnished apartment. You can have a company car if you like or you can use your own. Did you have any questions about the contract or the job?"

Jada shook her head. "My lawyer and I looked over the contract and everything looks good. I'll use my own car if that's alright with you."

"That's perfectly fine with us." Vince slid a contract with a pen towards Jada. "If you could sign this for us." Jada obliged. "We'll mail a copy to both you and your lawyer. This folder," Vince slid a blue folder over towards Jada, "has all your housing information plus contact information for myself and Jim. Feel free to call about anything. This," Vince slid a red folder and three DVD's towards Jada, "is the background information you requested on Edge and some of his matches. If you need to see any other match, call and we can overnight it to you. Edge is expecting to meet you next Tuesday at City Heights Hospital for his workup. Is there anything you can think of that you need?"

Jada shook her head. "I think right now I'm set. I really want to thank you for this opportunity and I hope that I can give you all the results you want."

"I'm sure you will, Miss Norris." JR said as he stood up and extended his hand to Jada. "We look forward to hearing about your progress." Jada smiled and nodded, shook Vince's hand, gathered her stuff and walked out of the office.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Adam sat in the waiting area of the seventh floor of the hospital. His long blonde hair was pulled back and he was in running pants and a Gold's Gym t-shirt. He hated hospitals because it seemed like every time he came to one he had to leave parts of himself there. He had already left a blood and urine sample and was hoping that would be all. He reached beside himself to grab a magazine to ignore the stares of the other people in the waiting room. People always stared. He opened his magazine and looked down to see an article on the glass houses in the Midwest. Adam frowned and closed the magazine to see the front cover. _Ladies Home Journal_. He rolled his eyes and set it back down.

He glanced around the room, trying to find something to focus on that didn't involve eye contact when he heard, "Adam Copeland." Adam raised a hand as he stood and followed the nurse down a maze of halls and through the door she held open for him.

"Thanks."

When Jada saw the door open, she stood and extended her hand. Adam took it. "Hello Mr. Edge. I'm Jada Norris, your personal trainer and nutritionist for the next six months. This is Dr. Katz. He will be helping us out today with all the preliminary workups."

Adam nodded towards the doctor. "Adam Copeland, please."

Jada looked Adam up and down. "You're much taller than I was expecting."

Adam smiled. "6'5", 240."

Jada looked at Adam's waistline then back up at his face. "Maybe when I'm through with you. 5'5", 130 and ready to get you whipped into shape." Adam smiled. "I want to get you back into that ring and wrestling better than ever faster than everyone thinks is possible."

Adam nodded. "I want that too and I'll do whatever you think is right to get that done."

"Great." Jada pointed towards the doctor. "The first step is to find out where your body is at at this moment. Today we will be finding out your body fat percentage, your BMI, running blood work and a urinalysis and the lovely stress test to see how hard I can push you in the beginning."

Dr. Katz said, "Mr. Copeland, if you don't mind removing your shirt, we can get started." Adam obliged. Jada sat in an empty chair in the corner and watched while the stress test was given.

After all the electrodes had been removed and every part of Adam's body had been pinched or poked, Jada stood and addressed him. "The hard part of today is over. How about I meet you at your house in an hour to go over test results and look through your kitchen cabinets?"

"Sounds good." Adam nodded. He then reached in his pocket and pulled out a key. "I figured you would need this. You can park in the driveway and that gets you in the front door for anytime I'm asleep or not home and you need in or anything else. I have a dog, so I hope you don't get scared or anything."

Jada took the key and placed it in her pocket. "Thank you. No, dogs don't bother me at all."

"Great." Adam smiled. "Is it against the rules to pick up something for lunch?"

Jada laughed. "The rules haven't been made yet. Enjoy your last day of eating anything you want."

"Will do." Adam shook the doctor's hand and then headed down to his car. Jada took all the test results then got in her car and drove to Subway to get lunch and review the results.

Jada pulled up to a decent sized home and parked her silver BMW Roadster in the driveway then walked up to the front door. She pushed the doorbell and was almost instantly greeted by Adam and a yellow lab.

"Get back boy." Adam said as he opened the front door. "Come on in." Adam stepped to the side to let Jada in.

Jada walked into the foyer and extended the backside of her hand to the dog. "Hi there handsome. And what's your name?"

"Luger." Adam answered as the dog sniffed the hand then rubbed up against it.

Jada started petting his head. "Well hello Luger. Maybe we can fit you into our workout so you can get in shape too." Jada looked up at Adam. "How was your lunch, Mr. Copeland?"

"Adam." He said as he led Jada to the living room. "It was wonderful. I get the feeling I'm going to miss Taco Bell."

Jada nodded. "We'll have to add that to the reward list. You ready to dig into this?" Adam nodded. "After looking through all your test results everything looked really good. You're currently at 270 pounds with seventeen percent body fat. It looks like you body should be able to handle five two hour workouts a week and we'll increase every 20 workouts. I want to focus on back, shoulder, and neck strength so you'll be able to handle all your bumps again. We'll be doing cardio, muscular training and Pilates for flexibility. And that is on top of the drastic nutrition changes that will occur as soon as I walk into your kitchen."

Adam let out a sigh. "This is going to suck, isn't it?"

Jada nodded. "Only in the beginning. You'll get used to it. And like I said a moment ago, I'm going to set up a reward system that lets you eat or do things that are typically outlawed. I don't believe anything should be completely outlawed, just moderated. Now, before we hit the kitchen, do you have any allergies or items you totally refuse to eat?"

Adam smiled. "I'm allergic to cats, but as long as you don't feed one to me, I'm not picky about anything."

Jada smiled as she stood. "Well, that will change a few of the recipes I had planned but I think we'll work it out somehow." Adam laughed. "To the kitchen."

Adam lead Jada to the kitchen. "Cabinets, fridge, pantry. Hopefully you'll leave me some food."

Jada opened the refrigerator and began to pull items out. "Probably not. Just so you know what's okay and what's getting changed," Jada said as she placed more items on the bar in the kitchen. "Pretty much any item that you knew wasn't good when you bought it is gone. No more red meat. Only chicken and seafood. Every once in a while pork."

"Ugh. No steak." Adam whined as he looked at all the food she had already removed from the fridge and was now removing from the freezer.

"Red meat next to never. We're not cutting out your carbs. Pasta and bread are all still great. Your body needs those, just no overload. Lots of vegetable and fruits and water. Soft drinks and liquor are out."

"I don't really drink."

Jada shut the freezer door. "Smoke?"

"No." Adam shook his head.

Jada patted him on the shoulder as she walked towards the pantry. "You're a better man that I." She opened the pantry doors to see very little food in it. She started to rummage through the few items in it. "No more sugar. Everything will be sugar free or you will use Splenda instead. Coffee will be drastically reduced and relegated to certain time periods of the day. You will start taking a men's one-a-day vitamin." Jada quickly opened and closed all the kitchen cabinets. "Why did you tell me to look in the cabinets if there's no food in them?"

Adam shrugged. "I wasn't sure if there was on not." Adam looked at the huge pile of food on his bar. "So, what do we do with all this?"

Jada pulled out a notebook and pen from one of Adam's cabinets. "Most we throw away. The stuff that stays goes on a reward list and in a section of the house that's the farthest away from the kitchen." Adam nodded and pulled out the trashcan. Jada separated out the food, throwing away things like mayonnaise and whole milk and pushing chips and cookies to the side. "Do you have a place for these items?" Jada asked once the sort was finished.

Adam nodded. "The closet in the guest bedroom. I never go in there. Plus there's boxes in there that I can store it all in."

Jada smiled and nodded. "Good. Next we need to look at the exercise equipment you have here so I can plan workouts."

"How about I give you a tour of the whole house." Adam suggested as he grabbed up most of the food.

Jada got the few items Adam couldn't hold. "Wonderful. I can pick out which room will be mine." Jada joked. Adam showed Jada around and once he stashed the reward food, he and Jada sat on the back patio watching Luger chase a ball Adam had thrown. "Our next step is to go grocery shopping so you've got something to eat tonight and talk about meals. I'll go home tonight and plan out your workouts so I can present them to you and start working tomorrow. The only thing I haven't brought up yet is the mental part of the package." Adam looked at Jada questioningly. "I don't know how much wrestling you watch right now, but every Monday, Thursday and Sunday we'll both be watching and taking notes. You don't know which show they'll put you on or who they'll pair you up against. You need to be at the top of your personal game and know the ins and outs of everyone else. Plus, when we get to ring training that will have us focused."

"I assume we'll need to do that together." Adam said as he threw the ball again.

"That's up to you. I'd prefer it since I don't know the names of all the moves or the story behind all the guys. And if nothing else, personally I'd like to share that experience with you. I don't really get to watch the show with someone who's a fan of the sport. It will be nice to not have to watch it on mute."

Adam smiled and patted Luger's head as he dropped the ball at Adam's feet. "Then, it's a tri-weekly date. Now, let's go get this grocery shopping done so I can see what non-beef dinner I get to enjoy tonight."

Jada laughed. "You drive? I drive?"

"I'll drive." Jada nodded and the pair gathered their things to go to the store.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Adam took the last bite of his toast and tore it in half, giving part to Luger. He took his dishes and put them in his dishwasher when he heard the doorbell ring. He looked at the clock on the microwave and saw it read eight am. 'At least she's prompt,' Adam thought as he went to the front door. When he opened the door, he saw Jada, notepad in hand, wearing a tight blue Nike tank and matching running shorts with her hair braided. "Good morning. Come in."

"Thanks."

"You know, you don't have to ring the doorbell. Just come right on in. That's what the key was for."

"Okay. Will do." Jada walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. "You ready to hear the workout plan?"

Adam sat down in a chair across from Jada. "You not going to check to see if I ate the right dinner and breakfast?"

Jada raised an eyebrow. "Should I?"

Adam shook his head. "No. Just wasn't sure how much of a drill sergeant you were going to be."

Jada gave Adam a cocky smile. "I get paid whether you get back in the ring or not. Plus, you're a grown man. I assume you can follow a meal plan without me being a nagging mother type." Jada winked at Adam.

"I already like you, girl. What kind of physical punishment do you have planned?"

Jada leaned forward. "It's a Monday through Friday plan. That gives you the weekends to recoup and me time to try to maintain my personal life. Everyday is a forty-five minute to an hour run on the beach, most the time with Luger. Monday and Wednesday is weight training. Tuesday and Thursday is Pilates. Friday's will be something different every week. Taebo, yoga, spin classes, dance classes…whatever sounds fun and is available at the moment."

"Dance classes." Adam frowned. "I'm a white dude with no rhythm…"

Jada interrupted. "Which means a dance class would be a good physical and mental workout for you. Now, it's time to run. Make sure you have good shoes on, hair's pulled back and you've applied sunscreen. We want you tan, not Cajun." Adam nodded. "We'll start taking Luger next Monday. Needs to just be the two of us right now so we can get to feeling each other's rhythm."

Adam took the hair rubber band he had around his wrist and tied his hair back. "You drive? I drive?"

"I'll drive." Jada petted Luger's head. "See you soon, boy." They got in Jada's car and drove to the beach. They walked to about six feet from the incoming surf. "Stretch standing so you don't have to deal with sand up your ass." Adam laughed, but followed Jada's stretching patterns. "I want you to keep up with me. It's going to feel a bit slow between the sand and the fact that you have a foot on me, but it will help you be able to run the whole time." Once they felt they had adequately stretched, Jada set the timer on her watch and they started jogging along the shoreline.

They were five minutes into the jog when Adam broke the silence between them. "If I'm going to be hanging out with you so much, I gotta get to know you. Tell me about yourself."

"Well," Jada looked up at Adam then back in front of her. "I'm twenty-seven. Born and raised in Dallas, Texas in March of '76. I'm one of three kids. Two brothers. My mom was a Dallas Cowboys cheerleader. Now she works for the Texas branch of the National Cheerleading Association. She's their accountant. My dad's into sports medicine. He works exclusively with all the pro teams in Dallas. Cowboys, Stars, Mavericks, Rangers…he's patched them all up at some point. My oldest brother, Degan, is a sports writer for the Chicago Sun Times. My other brother, Leif, is my twin and he is the cheerleading coach at Trinity Valley Community College in Athens, Texas. He also teaches business classes."

"Very sporty family."

Jada laughed. "And that's just our careers. In high school, Degan and Leif did football and baseball. I was a cheerleader, ran track and played soccer. In college, Leif and I were on the cheerleading team at the University of Texas together and Degan played football at Oklahoma."

Adam wiped the sweat from his brow. "And how did you start working with celebrities?"

"Well, I graduated from college in '98 with a degree in sports medicine and nutrition. I was going to try out to be a Dallas Cowboys cheerleader when I got a call from Joe Simpson, Jessica's dad. She was getting her first album together and they wanted to get her into shape. Since then, I've been passed around from celebrity to celebrity until I finally moved to LA about three years ago, since that was where all the work was coming from." Jada turned around and started to run in the other direction. "What about you?"

"Me…well, I'm an only child from Orangeville, Ontario, Canada. Born in October of '73. My mom, Judy, still lives up there. You'll get to meet her soon. My father's not around. I'm recently separated from my wife and in the process of getting a divorce. That's why parts of the house look so empty. It's amicable though, so don't worry about that drama messing with training. I've been wrestling for years, but did go to college and got a degree in radio broadcast. And since my surgery in March, I have to keep reminding myself that this isn't the end, just a roadblock."

Jada patted Adam's arm. "That's the best attitude to have. And if you ever planned on writing a book about your wrestling experiences, you had to have a surgery story or you're not a real wrestler."

Adam nodded. "Amen sister. I've actually started writing that book. Figured I'd make the break useful." Adam wiped the sweat off his brow onto his shorts. "So, you said you were a wrestling fan. Tell me your story. Seems like girl fans always have one."

"Well," Jada laughed, "it was actually an ex-boyfriend that got me into it. My brothers didn't like to watch because it wasn't a 'real sport'." Jada made air quotes. "My ex was a huge fan and the only way I could hang around him on Sunday and Monday nights was if I watched with him. I remember his mom told me to ignore the fighting and just enjoy the hot butts in tights. Then I got into the soap opera of it all and one day I began to appreciate the sport of it. I've been a pretty regular viewer ever since."

Adam smiled. "First match you ever watched?"

"Pay-per-view. It was Jake 'The Snake' Roberts' last match. I also remember some feud with Shawn Michaels and British Bulldog or maybe Brett Hart, can't really remember, over cheating with one of their wives. I didn't really know what was going on, so I don't remember the specifics. I know it was before you and Christian showed up on the show. I'm a big fan of you two."

Adam turned around when he saw where they started the run and Jada was glad he was already feeling the timing. "Call Christian Jay. His name's Jason Reso, but if you call him Christian outside of work he gets goofy and loud. He's just Jay." Jada nodded. "So, have you ever seen the show live?"

Jada shook her head. "Never have. Thought about it, but never have anybody to go with and I won't go by myself."

Adam nodded in understanding. "So, you a Raw girl or Smackdown?"

"Raw all the way. As much as I love some of the Smackdown people, I'm a huge Stone Cold Steve Austin fan, so I stayed with him. Plus with Raw, I get to watch you and Jay," Jada had to force herself to not say Christian, "and I love Triple H and Test. Monday night's all my favorites." Jada tucked a piece of hair that had gotten loose from her braid behind her ear. "I'm hoping when you go back, they put you on Raw. I'm going to have a vested interest in you and cannot not watch. I'm lucky to get to have the TV on Monday's to watch. There's no way I could get the TV on Thursday's too."

"Why not? Who's the wrestling Nazi at your house?" Adam laughed.

Jada rolled her eyes. "My boyfriend is the furthest from a fan as it gets and since I live in his house, stuff like that you can't push too much or you get it thrown in your face that it's not really your home."

Adam shook his head. "Doesn't sound very fair."

"It's just the way he's gotten used to living his life. It doesn't matter how sweet or nice or southern he is, his celebrity has rubbed off on his attitude a bit."

"Celebrity? Who are you dating, if you don't mind me asking?"

Jada scratched at her exposed midriff. "You have to promise to not laugh at me." Adam nodded. "Lance Bass of NSync." Adam swallowed a laugh. "Shut up!" Jada punched Adam in the arm.

"You just don't seem like the pop music type." Adam snickered as he rubbed where Jada had punched him

"We meet when I was working with his band mate, Justin Timberlake. I wasn't a screaming teenage fan or anything."

"Yeah. Sure. You keep telling yourself that." Adam taunted.

"Shut up and run." Jada bumped into Adam and increased her speed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Lance sat in his living room in Orlando mindlessly flipping channels until he heard the garage door start going up. He turned the TV off and rushed to the garage. Jada had barely gotten out of the car when Lance grabbed her and twirled her around. When he put her down, he wrapped his hands in her long brown hair and pulled her in for a kiss. When they broke the kiss, Jada smiled and ran her hand across Lance's cheek. "It's nice to see you too." Jada winked as she leaned in and gave Lance a soft kiss.

"I missed you so much baby." Lance looked Jada up and down. "You look great…beautiful. Is your stuff in the trunk?"

"Yeah, just my overnight bag and backpack." Jada popped her trunk. "I've got a little bit of work to do this weekend."

Lance placed the two items on his shoulder and closed the trunk. "You have to work? I thought it would just be us this weekend."

"It will be. I just have a tiny bit I have to do." The couple walked in the house and up the stairs to the master bedroom to drop off Jada's stuff.

"I thought you were going to be her sooner. What happened?" Lance asked as Jada stepped into the bathroom.

"Well, traffic was awful. An hour and a half drive took like two and a half. And as we were finishing up our afternoon workout, one of Adam's wrestling friends came over and I ended up talking to them a little longer than I planned. We swam this afternoon, so I had to get a shower before I headed here." Jada stepped out of the bathroom and joined Lance sitting on the bed. "But I'm here now."

"And you look really tan." Lance ran a hand up and down Jada's arm.

"It's the morning runs on the beach." Jada pushed the neck of her polo shirt over so Lance could see her shoulder. "And I'm starting to get tan lines. I hate tan lines."

"I still think you're sexy as hell." Lance kissed the newly exposed flesh as he ran his hand up Jada's demin covers thigh.

Jada put both hands on Lance's chest and pushed him back. "As much as I'd like that right now, I'm starving. Can we eat first?" Jada ran her thumb across Lance's bottom lip. "Later, I promise."

Lance let out a defeated sigh, but stood up and extended a hand to Jada. "I went grocery shopping yesterday, so we should be able to find something to eat. Let's go check." Lance led Jada down to the kitchen and sat down on a bar stool. "Whatever you want is fine. Rummage through and whatever you want to cook is fine with me." Jada plastered a fake smile on her face as she looked through the refrigerator and cabinets. She found one of the boxed meals that had everything you need in the box and began mixing and preheating the oven. "I'll take care of the drinks and salad." Lance offered.

'That sounds like a **totally** fair trade' Jada thought but opted to say, "Thanks baby."

"So, how are things going with Corner…Edge…Wall? Whatever his name is."

Jada rolled her eyes. "Edge. His real name is Adam Copeland. And things are going really good. He's open and really willing to put the work in. Barely complained about the diet change and seems to be able to work out vigorously even though he's soar. We're both kinda worn out after the last couple of days and looking forward to the weekend off, but he's got a big goal that he really wants to work towards. He seems like he's going to be really dedicated."

Lance filled two glasses with iced tea. "Does he have a girlfriend or anything?"

Jada could hear the tone in Lance's voice, but chose to ignore it. "He's in the process of getting a divorce right now. I don't think he's dating anyone. He's got a beautiful yellow lab, Luger. You'd love his dog." Jada hoped she could change the topic before the conversation got vicious. The last time he used this tone with her was when we was accusing her of cheating on him with Seann William Scott.

"What about his friend you said you met today?"

"Chris Jericho? He's married with a kid. I think his wife's name is Jessica. I think that's what Adam told me. They live just on the other side of Tampa and his best friend Jay and his wife Denise live in the next town over, so when we think it's time to try in-ring workouts, we've got sparing partners. Little things like that have been working out so nicely."

"I'm glad things are working out so well." The couple chatted as they finished preparing dinner, both trying to avoid the topic of Jada's work. Once they finished eating, Lance and Jada went in the living room to watch a movie.

Before the movie had hit its thirty minute mark, Jada stood up and stretched. "I'm exhausted baby. I'm going to go up to bed." She kissed Lance's forehead. "Come up whenever you're ready." Lance sat and watched a few more minutes before he decided to join Jada in bed. When he walked into the bedroom, he saw Jada laying on her back, sheet pulled up to her neck and eyes closed. Lance decided to take all his clothes off and get in bed on his side naked. He curled up next to Jada and began to kiss her neck as he ran his hand up her leg, pushing her satin nightgown up. Jada grunted and wiggled a bit. When Lance started to put his hand inside her panties, Jada rolled so her back was facing Lance and pulled the sheets tighter around her. "Not tonight baby." Disappointed, Lance let out a sigh, put his boxers back on and went back downstairs to finish the movie.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

Adam awoke with a start when he heard his front door open and heard Luger barking. Adam relaxed when he heard the barking stop and glanced over at the clock to see it was seven pm. He could hear Jada calling his name. He poked his head out of his bedroom door and responded. "I'll be right there." Adam shut the door and blushed at his attire. He had taken a shower after his weight training and laid down on his bed in only a towel for what he thought was only going to be a few minutes. He quickly grabbed a pair of boxers, jeans, and a fitted short sleeve black button up shirt in which he buttoned only three of the middle buttons with his long blonde hair draped around his shoulders. It has a bit of a wave from air drying. He walked barefoot towards the kitchen where he heard Jada talking to Luger while opening and closing cabinets. "Hey! Sorry about that." Adam looked Jada up and down. "Wow…you clean up nice."

Jada blushed as she placed the two chicken breasts in a pan. "It's just jeans."

Adam sat down on a bar stool, watching Jada prepare their dinner. "Yeah, but for the week I've known you, you've only been in workout clothes. This is nice." Jada smiled as she began to season the chicken. She was in a pair of dark jeans, a pink eyelet tank, and black heeled sandals with her hair down and slightly curled at the ends with a light splash of makeup on.

"I'd say it's nice to not see your bare chest for once, but you'd have to do up a few more buttons for that." Jada winked at Adam as she flipped the chicken over and seasoned the other side.

Adam laughed as he buttoned a few more buttons. "So, what's for dinner?"

Jada closed the lid on the seasoning she was using and put it back in the cabinet. "Well, tonight's specialty is baked chicken with steamed vegetables and wild rice. And for dessert it is fresh fruit with lite whipped cream."

"Sounds healthy." Adam turned his nose up.

"It is." Jada smiled. She continued to prepare dinner as Adam watched. There silence was broken when Jada's purse began beeping. "That's my cell. Could you get it out of my purse?" Adam glanced to his right and saw a small, white Louis Vuitton purse. He opened the top zipper and pulled Jada's cell out. "Thanks." Jada glanced at the screen. "Text message." Jada scrolled through the message and replied, then handed the phone back to Adam.

"Another client?" Adam asked as he placed the phone back in her purse.

"No…Lance. Just telling me he's going to be in New York all week."

Adam nodded. "I forgot to ask how your weekend went."

Jada rolled her eyes. "The drive from here to Orlando is going to get old fast. Traffic was awful. And…" Jada looked up at Adam. "And you don't want to hear about my personal stuff."

Adam leaned forward onto the bar. "Of course I do. You've already heard an earful of mine. It's only fair I return the favor."

Jada let out a sigh and nodded. "I guess so. Well, Lance wasn't very happy about me taking this job. You know, being away from LA for so long. And this weekend, when we weren't arguing about the most random stuff, we were avoiding each other physically." Jada looked down and blushed. "Well, I was more avoiding than he was."

"Why?"

Jada put the rice in the boiling water and put a lid on the pan. "See, that's the strange part. I have no idea. But the past month or so has been like this. I honestly can't remember the last time we…" Jada looked up at Adam and let out a sigh. "Let's pick a different topic."

"Okay." Adam looked around the kitchen to find some inspiration for a topic of conversation, when his eyes landed on Jada's purse. He pulled out her wallet and looked at her driver's license. "So, your middle name's Eve?"

Jada laughed and shook her head. "Wow. That's definitely a different topic." Jada put her wallet back in her purse and pushed it up against the wall. "Yes, my middle name's Eve. And my parents being the two percent hippie they were, named my twin brother Leif Adam. So we don't have the rhyming first names like most twins. Instead we're Adam and Eve."

Adam laughed. "Hey, that makes us Adam and Eve too."

Jada shook her head, but couldn't help and smile. "I think technically that would make us Joseph and Eve."

"Eh, potato potatoe."

Jada laughed and threw a cup towel at Adam. "You're such an idiot. Get over here and help me."

Adam walked over to Jada and put an arm around her shoulders. "I made you smile though."

Jada patted the hand that was on her shoulder. "Yes…yes you did." She squeezed Adam's hand as he squeezed her shoulder. "Now, we've got forty-five minutes to finish dinner and eat before Raw comes on. Get the bag of veggies out of the fridge please."

"Yes ma'am." Adam winked at Jada as he opened the fridge door.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

Adam stepped on the scale Jada set down in the middle of the workout room in his house. The digital screen flashed zero then started rising. As it neared the end of its rise, Adam started fidgeting. Jada rolled her eyes and hit Adam in the arm with the pen that was in her hand. "Stand still boy."

Adam let out a sigh but did as told. "I hate this part."

The number on the scale balanced out and Jada wrote the weight down in her notebook. "How can you hate this already? This is only the third time we've done this. Plus, I've got to weigh you to make sure I can tell if you overeat this Thursday."

Adam stepped off the scale and removed his shirt as Jada unrolled her tape measure. "Weigh in makes every Monday morning suck. Plus, Thursday's Thanksgiving. I'm supposed to overeat."

Jada reached around Adam to measure his chest. "Not overeat. Just enjoy a normal sized meal of holiday themed foods and limited desserts." Jada moved the tape measure down to Adam's waist.

"You're a party pooper. And how will you know anyway? We'll be a whole country apart."

Jada wrote down the measurements then wrapped the tape measure around Adam's left arm. "Just because you'll be in Ontario and I'll be in Mississippi doesn't mean I won't be able to tell if you cheated at weight in next Monday."

"What's in Mississippi?" Adam asked as he lifted his right arm for Jada to measure.

"Lance's family."

"Ah." Adam put his shirt back on as Jada wrote down the arm measurements. "Thanksgiving with the in-laws."

Jada smiled. "Yeah, I've meet them a few times before and I love them. Lance's parents, Jim and Diane, are so laid back and welcoming. The complete opposite of my high strung, on-the-go family. Plus, Lance's sister just had a baby. It'll be fun."

"When are you leaving?" Adam pulled his hair back in a ponytail then started walking towards the front entryway to get Luger's leash.

Jada gathered her things and set them on the couch in the living room as she grabbed her car keys. "My flight is tomorrow at eight. Lance is already there."

Adam turned to face Jada. "If you want, I can drive you to the airport so you don't have to leave your car there."

"Thanks." Jada sweetly smiled at Adam. "Will you be back in time to pick me up on Saturday? That would be the only problem with that plan."

Adam nodded. "Yeah, I'm coming back Saturday morning." Adam smiled. "Let's do that. I'll take you and pick you up so we only have one car sitting at the airport all week instead of two."

Jada reached over and squeezed Adam's free hand. "Thanks."

Adam smiled and squeezed back. "Any time." Adam opened the front door and stepped to the side. "After you, my lady." Jada curtsied then walked out the door and towards her car, Luger on her heels.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Jada took a deep breath as she stepped on the escalator and scanned the crowd of people below. Lance was supposed to pick her up at the Jackson, Mississippi airport but she couldn't seem to find him. When her eyes finally connected with someone she recognized, her shoulders slumped but her smile grew. Jada was greeted by a smile in return and a small wave. She reached the bottom of the steps and walked toward the out stretched arms.

"Hello Miss Jada."

"Hello Mr. Bass." Jada quickly hugged Lance's father. "What are you doing here?"

Jim motioned towards the luggage carousels as Jada followed beside him. "Came to pick you up. Stacy got in town a few hours ago and Lance just couldn't pull himself away from the baby. So he asked if I would come get you."

Jada smiled up at Lance's dad. "Well, thank you Jim. You know I could have just gotten a cab. You didn't have to pull yourself away from the baby too." The carousel they were standing at started moving.

Jim started scanning the bags coming down the shoot. "What's your bag look like?"

"Brown Louis Vuitton." Jada blushed as the people standing near her gave her a look. "I only have one bag." Jim nodded and once he saw the bag, waited for it to pass near him, picked it up and showed it to Jada. She nodded and the pair started walking towards Jim's car.

They drove for a few minutes before Jim broke the silence. "So, Miss Jada, how's work going? Lance has told us bits and pieces of what you're doing."

Jada smiled as she turned her attention towards Jim. "Work is great. I'm getting to work with an athlete who is so dedicated to the training. He's not cheating on the diet and he hardly complains about anything. He's got a goal and is totally focused on it. Adam's been a joy."

"You're looking great."

Jada blushed as she tucked some hair behind her ear. "Between daily runs on the beach, weights and Pilates I wouldn't be surprised if I look like a wrestler when it's all said and done. And Adam's actually teaching me a lot about the business. It's a real interesting line of work. I could actually see myself in the business."

"Well, don't tell Lance," Jim joked. "I doubt he wants to lose you to the WWE." Jada laughed and shook her head. Jim and Jada continued to chat until they reached Lance's parents house in Clinton, a thirty minute drive from the airport. Jim gathered Jada's things from the trunk. "Home sweet home. Walk right on in." Jada did as told and saw everyone sitting in the living room talking.

Lance jumped up from his spot of the floor and hugged Jada. "Hey! How was your flight?" Lance took Jada's bags from his dad. "I'll take those. Follow me babe." Jada waved at everybody then followed Lance up the stairs. Lance opened a door and walked in. She saw Lance's open suitcase on the floor as he set her bag by his. "Mom said you could stay in here with me. She's cool with it." Lance sat down on the bed and patted a spot beside him. "So, how was your flight?"

Jada sat down beside him and rested her head on his shoulder as she let out a sigh. "It was good. Non-eventful." Lance put his arm around Jada's waist and kissed the top of her head. "I thought you were going to pick me up today."

"I'm sorry. Stacy came in a little while ago and I just wanted to hang out with her and Ford and the baby. I thought you wouldn't mind."

Jada placed her hand on Lance's thigh. "I was just hoping to see you first, that's all. It's been over two weeks. Plus, I feel bad taking your dad away from his grandchild."

"He didn't mind. In fact, he volunteered." Lance tilted Jada's chin up and kissed her softly on the lips. Jada let out a soft moan as their kiss deepened. Lance ran his hand from Jada's cheek, over her shoulder and cupped her right breast. Jada pulled back and took his hand in hers. "Not now. Everyone's waiting downstairs for us."

"Tonight?" Lance raised an eyebrow as he wiped Jada's smudged lip gloss from her bottom lip.

Jada smiled but looked away. "Maybe. If you're lucky." She then stood up and walked towards the door. "Now, let's go be social." Lance sighed but relented. Jada and Lance spent the rest of the afternoon and evening talking with the family and making decisions about what would have to be cooked on Wednesday to make Thursday run smoothly. Around ten o'clock everyone parted ways and Jada and Lance retreated to Lance's room.

Jada quickly washed her makeup off and brushed her teeth in the bathroom across the hall from Lance's bedroom before entering and changing into a spaghetti strapped, knee length night gown.

"Wow, you're getting tan."

Jada glanced down at her shoulders. "And look at the tan lines. I've had to change the type of tank I wear so the lines won't be so thick."

"You look amazing."

Jada smiled at Lance. "Thank you. You're a sight for sore eyes, let me tell you." Jada sat down on her side of the uncovered bed.

Lance sat behind Jada and began to massage her shoulders. "Two weeks is too long. I've missed you." Jada nodded as she closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of Lance's hands on her skin. "You're going to have to start flying home every weekend."

"Or you're gong to have to move back to Orlando." Jada said as she reached back and patted Lance's knee.

Lance grunted. "We'll have to do something." Jada nodded. Lance began to kiss Jada's neck as he moved to massage down her arms. "So baby," Lance whispered in Jada's ear. "Have I been lucky?"

"Huh?" Lance slid one strap off Jada's shoulder and began kissing her again. "Oh…baby, not tonight."

"What?"

"Not tonight. I'm tired and it's way past my bedtime."

"Then when?" Lance huffed as he dropped his hands and scooted over to his side of the bed.

"Soon baby." Jada sighed. "I'm just tired."

Lance stood up off the bed. "That's what you said last time…and the time before that. Do you know how long it's been? Do you?" Jada shook her head. She couldn't recall and she knew that wasn't a good thing. "It's been over two months. Two months!"

"I'm sorry baby. I didn't realize." Jada looked down at her lap to avoid Lance's hot gaze.

"You know, after a while a guy starts to wonder what's wrong with him when his girl doesn't want to be with him." Lance started pacing between the bed and dresser. "It makes me wonder if you're getting it from somewhere else." Jada rolled her eyes. "Well, are you? Are you sleeping with someone else?" Jada just stared up at Lance, refusing to answer his asinine question. "It's that Edge guy, isn't it? You're sleeping with that wrestler, aren't you?"

"Are you kidding me?" Jada stood up and walked towards Lance. "He's a client. Plus, honey, I wouldn't cheat on you, I'd break up with you first. I don't play the hide and seek games."

"Then why the hell won't you sleep with me?" Lance yelled.

Jada ducked her head. "I don't know." They both stood looking at the floor in silence. "I'm sorry." Jada almost whispered. She looked up at Lance who was still looking at the floor. "I want to. I'm sorry."

Lance looked up at Jada, his face softening. "You do? You really want to?" Jada nodded although everything in her was saying no. "Come here." Lance stretched out his arms towards Jada. She gave him a small smile and slowly started walking towards him. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. I love you."

Jada laid her head against Lance's bare chest. "I love you too." Lance wrapped his arms around Jada and held her close. After a few moments, Jada looked up at Lance and said, "Make love to me like it's our last time." She then reached up and pulled his head down to hers for a deep, passionate kiss.

Jada heard the water running and the thought of his naked body being pounded by hot water instantly aroused her. She quietly stepped in the bathroom and was hit with a blanket of steam. She shut the door and quickly discarded her nightgown. She gingerly stepped in the shower and was great by his tan and toned back. She watched the water spill off his blonde hair down his back and caress his round butt before finishing its trek down his legs. She marveled at each inch of his perfect flesh until her impulses overtook her and she reached out to touch him. To her surprise, he didn't jump. Instead he purred at the feel of her soft flesh on his.

"I've been waiting for you."

Jada felt the vixen in her overtake as she pressed her front against his back and began to run her hands up and down his well toned abs as she kissed his shoulder. He let out a soft moan and laid his head back on her shoulder. With eyes closed their lips found each other. He turned to face her, his full erection pressing into her flat stomach. She pulled back to look deep in his green eyes.

"I love you Jada."

"I love you too Adam." Adam? Jada woke up with a start and looked around Lance's Mississippi bedroom. She was naked under the sheet and could see her clothes in a pile with Lance's. "It was just a dream." She quietly mumbled then looked over at Lance and his still sleeping form. "This is your fault. Putting that thought in my head." She whispered then got up and retrieved her panties and nightgown.

"Where are you going?" Lance asked as he shifted positions. "Go back to sleep."

"I've just gotta pee. I'll be right back." Jada said as she quickly redressed herself.

"Well, don't take long. It's getting cold without you." Lance slurred before he started softly snoring.

Jada quietly stepped into the hallway and shut the bedroom door behind her. "It's all your fault." Jada mumbled again as she walked into the bathroom.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Judy Copeland sat down in her son's living room while he placed her bags in his guest bedroom. She was a petite woman, over a foot shorter than her son with the same green eyes and blonde hair. She glanced around his living room noticing the emptiness of the space. "Your Christmas tree looks nice honey." Judy loudly said through the house.

Adam walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch next to his mother. "Thanks. Jada helped me put it up after Thanksgiving."

Judy glanced around the room again. "And it looks like you haven't redecorated since Alannah left. How's everything going with that?"

Adam let out a sigh. "Things are in the works. It just takes a while for the divorce to be finalized." Adam looked around his living room. "Things **are** looking a little bare. I may see if Jada wants to help me fill this place back up. Nothing like a woman's input."

Judy patted her son's knee. "How are things going with her? We didn't get to talk much during the holiday. How are you feeling?"  
"I feel great." Adam smiled. "Jada works me hard though. The morning jogs are a piece of cake now but the afternoons get tougher and tougher. And last Friday we did a strip aerobics class. They teach you how to do a lap dance and use the polls all while targeting your abs and things. I've never been so embarrassed in my life. I was the only guy there."

"Sounds like fun." Judy joked.

"Ugh. But I will have to say Jada is an amazing cook. We watch the show together every Sunday, Monday and Thursday. She cooks those nights and it's so good. She puts things together I would never dream of and makes them taste amazing."

"Does that mean she'll be cooking for us tomorrow night?" Judy asked.

Adam shook his head. "She wanted us to have some quality time together so she said she would watch Heat at her place. You'll get to meet her on Monday. She's really amazing. You'll love her. She's got a big family and they're all real sporty. She's a blast to watch the shows with. She loves the technical stuff but gets really into the drama of it all. You should watch her cheer Chris or Jay on. I get a kick out of just watching her. She even flinches at the big bumps."

Judy slyly smiled up at her son. "Sounds like you've got a bit of a crush."

"Mom!" Adam protested. "I'm in the middle of a divorce and she's in a committed relationship."

"Love doesn't care about the obstacles."

"Mother! I'm not her type anyway. She's dating one of those boy band guys. And anyway, I'm one of her clients. She's too professional for that."

"Love doesn't care about the obstacles." Judy repeated.

Adam sat back and just looked at his mother as thoughts raced through his head. He let out a sigh. "She has said she's not happy in her relationship…and we do get along really well…and she is **my** type…but there's no way."

"Love doesn't care…"

Adam interrupted. "I know. I know."

Judy patted her son's knee again. "Just don't rule anything out. You two may have been brought together for a reason bigger than just your rehabilitation." Adam leaned back into the couch as he sighed and nodded. Judy added, "You should call her up and invite her over for dinner tonight. Let me cook for you guys. I may not be as good a cook, but you survived on my cooking."

"Barely." Adam joked.

Judy smacked her son's leg. "Call her. Tell her to come right on over." Judy passed the cordless phone on the end table to Adam.

He took the phone but shook his head. "I don't know mom."

"Call her." Judy said before she stood up and started walking towards the kitchen. "I'm going to figure out what I'm going to cook." Adam shook his head as he watched his mother leave the room. He knew he never had to wonder where he got his stubborn streak.

Adam dialed Jada's apartment number and was surprised when Jada picked up after the first ring. "What? You think since I don't have caller id on this phone I don't know it's you. Fuck off!"

"Jada?"

"Adam?" Jada's tone softened. "I'm so sorry. I thought…" Jada took a deep breath. "What can I help you with?"

"Uh," Adam hesitated. "I didn't mean to interrupt."

Jada let out a sigh. "You didn't. I'm actually glad it was you instead of…Let's just say I'm glad I didn't fly to LA this weekend. There's something wonderful about the power to hang up a phone in the middle of a pointless argument."

"What was it about this time?" Adam switched the phone to his other ear.

"I turned down a job offer in LA for next month because I'd still be here working with you. Lance wants me to pass you off to someone else and 'come back home.'" Jada said in a stupid southern accent. "He also decided to put some of my stuff in storage so his gay personal assistant could move in. He doesn't even need a personal assistant right now. He parties all night and sleeps all day. What does Jesse need to help him do? Masturbate?"

"I'm sorry Jada. Why don't you escape and come have dinner with my mom and me. She really wants to meet you and she's already started cooking for three." When Jada didn't respond Adam added. "It would be a good way for you to avoid your phone for a while and have someone else cook for you. Mom's a really good cook." Adam paused. "What do you say?"

Jada let out a sigh. "I'll see you in twenty."

Adam then heard her hang up. He replaced his phone on the cradle and walked in the kitchen. "Dinner for three, mom." Judy smiled and nodded.

Exactly twenty minutes later Adam heard his front door open. He could hear Jada talking to Luger as she walked into the kitchen. "Hey." She weakly smiled at Adam.

Adam stood up and hugged Jada. "I'm glad you came." He whispered. Jada nodded. When Adam released her, he motioned towards his mother. "Jada, this is my mother, Judy Copeland. Mom, Jada Norris."

Jada extended her hand. "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Copeland."

"It's Judy dear." She said as she shook Jada's hand then returned to her cooking. "I don't know what's okay for Adam's diet, but I figured if I found it in the kitchen it was fair game for dinner."

Jada nodded and sat on a bar stool next to Adam. "Whatever you want to make is fine. We're allowed to cheat every once in a while anyway."

Adam turned his attention to Jada. "So, is everything okay?"

Jada rolled her eyes. "I think I'm about to hit my breaking point. He keeps making accusations and pointing fingers and I'm just getting tired of trying to defend myself." Jada ran her hands through her hair. "And I just don't think he has any right to complain about my job. I'm spending six months in the same town and am willing to do the commute, but he's not willing to move or deal with the time apart. He's not working on anything and has no commitments right now but I'm the one who's supposed to quit my job and move back." Adam began to rub Jada's back with a flat hand as he listened. "I'm so sorry Judy to be so complainy."

Judy smiled at Jada. "Don't worry about it. My Adam's always been a good listener. He's a great one to talk to about anything."

Jada smiled as she looked up at Adam and patted his knee. "That he is."

Judy looked over at the pair and smiled at the sight she was witnessing between them. She though, 'Love doesn't care about the obstacles.'


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

Jada showed Adam around her apartment. "It's not much, but I've got a great view and a comfortable bed. I can't ask for much more."

Adam nodded as he looked at all the framed pictures of Jada and her family. "Vince did a good job finding this place for you. And thanks again for letting me come over here for Smackdown. I don't think I could look at my four walls any longer."

Jada smiled. "Any time. You're the only other person that's been in here. It's nice to have some company."

"Even if it's the person you spend your whole day with?" Jada nodded. Adam picked up a picture of Jada and Lance. "You mean Lance hasn't even been here?"

Jada looked at the picture Adam was holding. It was from when they went to see Justin's concert that past summer. "Nope. I've gone to his place in Orlando once and I've flown out to LA once. He's supposed to be flying in tomorrow and actually staying here, but I'll believe it when I see it."

"Why?" Adam asked as he replaced the picture.

"Well," Jada sat on the couch and was followed by Adam. "Since our fight Sunday, we haven't talked. He emailed me Monday and said we needed to talk about everything and emailed me yesterday with his flight information for tomorrow. But he's not the type to apologize. He'll want me to acknowledge the fact he came here and that make everything better."

"And will it?"

Jada let out a sigh. "It has before, but I'm not a big fan of conflict, so I let things roll that I shouldn't. But this time…I just don't know. I mean, I know a good relationship takes work, but I didn't think it would take this much work."

"You know, the people I know that have the best relationships are the ones who know how to fight smart not dirty, have more fun than anything and know when to let things go…or people." Adam laid a hand on Jada's knee.

"It's been months since we've had 'fun'."

"I know it's not the same comparing my failed marriage to your relationship, but I felt the same way you did towards Alannah and one day I woke up and realized I had to get out. I'm not saying it fixed everything, but ending things before they got too ugly will save me some serious heartache and future issues." Adam reached up and tucked some loose hair behind Jada's ear. "It's not a fun decision, but it's one you might have to consider." Jada nodded and winced. "What's wrong?"

Jada reached a hand up to her neck. "I must have slept funny last night. My neck's been knotted up all day. I wouldn't be surprised if part of it was just tension."

"Turn around. I'll fix it." Jada gave Adam a look, but when she realized he was serious, did as told. Adam swept all of Jada's long brown hair over her left shoulder and began slowly but firmly to massage her shoulders. Jada winced at the pressure he was placing in the beginning, but then, as the pressure started to loosen her muscles, she closed her eyes and leaned back a bit into his touch. After a few moments, Adam started to focus on the side of the neck Jada was favoring. "The doctor's showed me these techniques after my surgery." Jada made a contented sound in acknowledgment and tilted her head so more of her neck was exposed. Adam took one hand to move the hair that had fallen back in place and with the other, softly caressed the soft, tan skin on Jada's neck. She let out a soft moan at Adam touch as she leaned more into him. Adam leaned forward and whispered into Jada's ear, "Everything will turn out alright. I'll always be here for you." Adam's warm breath on Jada's ear and neck sent a shiver down her spine. All she wanted to do was turn around and touch Adam so he could feel the way she was feeling, but was interrupted by a knock at her front door.

"Who the heck is that?" Jada said as she looked out her peep hole. "Shit." Jada opened the door to see Lance standing with a bouquet of flowers and his overnight bag.

"Surprise!" Lance smiled as he extended the flowers to Jada. "I thought I'd come early to surprise you." Lance pulled Jada in for a hug. "The past few days have been so crazy and I just needed to see you." Lance pushed Jada back to look at her. "You look flushed. Are you okay?"

Jada shook her head. "I'm just surprised, that's all." Jada stepped aside to let Lance in. As soon as Jada shut the door, Lance dropped his bag and pulled her towards him, kissing her passionately. Adam tried to avert his eyes, but couldn't help but watch the couple. Jada could feel his eyes on her and pulled away from Lance. She motioned towards Adam and said, "Lance, this is Adam Copeland. The wrestler I'm working with. Adam, Lance Bass."

Lance looked from Adam on the couch to Jada who was still in his grasp. He let go and took a step back. "Am I interrupting something?"

Jada turned Lance's face so he wasn't staring at Adam. "We were just about to watch Smackdown. We do this every Thursday. Dinner and wrestling. It's just work."

"And when do you fuck him?" Lance snapped at Jada. "Before or after wrestling?" Lance turned his hot gaze to Adam. "And how much extra do you pay for that training? One hundred…two hundred, or was it included in the contract?"

"Lance!"

Adam stood up and the seven inch height difference made Adam look like a giant compared to Lance. "You can say whatever you want to me, but you never speak to a lady like that."

Lance looked Adam up and down with disgust. "I'll talk to **my** girlfriend any damn way I please. You stay out of it." Lance then pushed Adam in the chest.

"Lance." Jada said as she stepped between the two men. "Don't start something you know you can't finish."

Lance pushed Jada back. "Don't flaunt your fuck buddy in my face."

Adam began to growl in anger. "Don't lay a hand don her."

Jada turned and put a hand in the middle of Adam's chest. "Let me handle this, okay?" Adam took a step back, but didn't unbristle. Jada then turned to Lance. "I know many of our problems lately are my fault. And I just keep holding on hoping something magical would happen and we'd be happy again. But you know what I've realized? I don't love you anymore. And at this very moment, I don't really like you that much. I think you need to leave, for good. I don't have the energy for this anymore. I'm tired of the false accusations. I'm tired of the mistrust. And I'm tired of having to fake an orgasm just so you'll get off my back about not wanting to sleep with you." Lance looked at Jada appalled. "Please leave. I'll come to pick up my stuff this weekend and Jesse can have all the room he needs. But we're over."

Lance looked frantic as he grabbed both of Jada's arms. "You can't do this. I love you. We're perfect together. I'll do anything. But this can't be over."

Jada let out a sigh. "You'll do anything?" Lance nodded. "Fine. Move to Orlando for the rest of the time I'm here."

"Done."

"Quit accusing me of sleeping around."

"Fine, whatever it takes."

Jada shifted her weight as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Admit you were wrong and say you're sorry." Lance dropped his hands as he looked back and forth from Jada to Adam. "You're willing to do whatever it takes, right? Admit you were wrong when you accused me of cheating and apologize to both me and Adam." Lance took a step back and dropped his eyes. "That's what I thought. Things are only fixable if I'm the one to fix them." Lance turned away wordlessly and picked up his bag by the front door. Jada softened her tone. "I'll be by this weekend to pick up my stuff."

Lance nodded. "I won't be there," he said before walking out the door.

Jada and Adam stood motionless like time had frozen. Jada stared at the door letting the decision she had just made sink in. Jada's shoulder's fell and Adam began to reach out to comfort her. Before he could touch Jada, she said, "Please don't. I need to be alone tonight. I'll see you tomorrow morning." Adam dropped his hand and started walking towards the door. "Thank you for standing up for me. No one's ever done that before for me. It means a lot." At Jada's words, Adam turned to face her. He reached out to touch her face but drew his hand back and nodded before he walked out the front door. Jada locked the door and sat on the couch before putting her face in her hands and breaking down.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

After the breakup, Jada had become a bit of a recluse. She trained Adam with their normal schedule, but all free time was spent by herself and they hadn't watched wrestling together in weeks. She spent a quiet Christmas with her parents in Dallas while Adam retreated to his mother's for the holiday. Jada had gone to LA to retrieve her stuff when she said she would and put most of it in storage with the help of her brother, Leif.

Adam looked down at his watch for the hundredth time that morning. It was 8:15am and Jada hadn't show up yet for their eight am run. Adam was about to call to see if everything was okay when he heard his front door open. He rushed to his foyer. "Is everything okay? You're never late."

Jada laughed as she reached down to pet Luger. "Happy New Year's Eve to you, boy." She looked up at Adam and patted his chest. "And Happy Wednesday to you." Adam gave her a confused look as he followed her into the living room. "Sorry I'm late, but I got a phone call this morning that took longer than expected."

"Really? From who?"

"Lance." Jada let out a sigh and sat down on the couch.

"Lance?" Adam sat on his coffee table across from Jada. "What did he want?" Adam didn't like the sound of Jada's voice. She seemed happy to be talking about Lance.

"He wanted to know how I was. Today would have been our one year anniversary. Well, technically tomorrow. He wanted to know if I had been thinking about him and if I wanted to get back together and forget that any of this had happened." Jada had a huge smile on her face. She sat back on the couch and propped her feet on Adam's lap.

"And you said?" Jada closed her eyes and laughed to herself. Adam knocked Jada's feet off his lap and grabbed her shoulders. "What did you say?"

Jada touched the tip of Adam's nose with her finger. "Fuck off." She smirked to herself. "Since I broke it off I had wondered if I made the right decision and hearing his voice this morning, I knew. And he took it this time. He didn't try to fight it. We ended up talking and apologizing for how we had been treating each other lately and by the time we hung up, we were at an okay place."

Adam smiled and hugged Jada. "I'm so proud of you. And it's so nice to have you back. I haven't seen you smile in weeks."

"It feels good to be back." Jada stood and started walking towards the front door with Luger in tow. "The only sucky thing is this is the first New Years in forever I haven't had plans."

"Well you do now." Adam smiled as he grabbed his car keys and followed Jada out the door. "You and I are going to dinner and watching the ball drop from the comfort of my couch."

Jada turned around and kissed Adam on the cheek. "Perfect."

After their afternoon workout, Jada went back to her apartment to get cleaned up for dinner. She glanced at the clock in her bathroom and saw it was getting close to seven pm. She put the final touches of makeup on before she stepped back to look at herself. Adam had said the evening would be casual, so Jada had decided on a pair of perfectly fit olive Capri's and a brown halter tank with pink polka dots. 'Gotta love seventy degrees in December,' Jada thought as she slid her pink heels on. Jada started digging through her purse to get out any items she night need. She placed her driver's license and some cash in her pocket as the doorbell rang. She looked out her peephole and opened the door. Jada smiled as she took in the sight of Adam. He had on black pants and a fitted green polo shirt on with his hair pulled back. He was freshly shaven and held a bouquet of daffodils.

Adam smiled back at Jada as he handed her the flowers. "I thought it was only fitting." Jada took the flowers and walked into her kitchen to find a vase. "You know how hard it is to find daffodils with time of year?"

"I would assume next to impossible." Jada placed the flowers in the water filled vase. "Thank you. It means a lot that you found them for me."

"I just wanted to make tonight special for you." Adam opened Jada's front door. "Ready to eat?"

"Heck yeah." Jada started to walk out the door then turned to face Adam. "Thanks for doing this tonight. You know you don't have to…but it means a lot that you want to." Jada kissed Adam on the cheek. "And because you're being so sweet, no rules tonight. Eat whatever you want."

Adam laughed. "If I had to of known that this was all I had to do to have a steak, I would have brought you flowers sooner." Jada shook her head as the pair left the apartment to head to Adam's car. Adam drove them to a local steak house where they both enjoyed steaks and beers. After a drive around Tampa to show Jada the parts of town she hadn't seen yet and a stop at a liquor store to pick up some more beer, the pair ended back up at Adam's house sitting in the backyard with a beer in their hands and feet in the pool.

"I'm going to have to work triple time to work tonight off, aren't I?"

Jada laughed. "Yeah." She took a sip of her beer. "But I'm giving you tomorrow morning off."

Adam furrowed his brow. "Why?"

"'Cause there's no way in hell I'm going to be able to run at eight in the morning. I haven't drank in a long time and this shit's already hitting me hard." Adam patted Jada's thigh as she finished her beer. Jada set the empty bottle in the pile behind them and glanced down at her watch. "We missed the ball drop."

Adam looked at his watch and laughed. "Yeah, by about twenty minutes."

"Oops." Jada shrugged her shoulders as she giggled.

"You know, it's bad luck to not kiss at midnight." Adam said before he finished his beer.

Jada looked over at him. "I guess that means we're both screwed for the next 365 days."

"366…It's a leap year." Adam corrected. "Let's fix that." Adam placed his hands on either side of Jada's face and whispered. "5 4 3 2 1." He leaned in and kissed Jada softly.

After a few moments Jada pulled away, momentarily sobered. "Adam, we can't."

Adam ran his thumb over Jada's bottom lip. "Can't we?" Adam leaned back down towards Jada's lips and was met halfway. Adam tangled his hands in Jada's hair as she ran her hands under the back of his shirt.

When Adam moved from Jada's lips to neck, she pushed him back. "Adam stop." Adam pulled back and looked at Jada, flushed. "This is nice and apparently something we both need and want," She paused and shook her head. "But if it's going to really happen, I want it to happen clear headed." Jada looked down. "I'm sorry."

Adam ran his hand under Jada's chin and made her look up at him. "Don't be sorry."

Jada nodded. "I better get home."

Adam shook his head as he helped Jada stand. "Neither of us can drive right now. Crash in the guest room. I'm sure I've got a t-shirt you can sleep in."

Jada smiled and nodded. "Oh, can I sleep in one of your hockey jerseys?"

"Sure." Adam laughed as the pair stumbled into his house.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Adam and Jada sat shoulder to shoulder on Adam's couch, both with a phone to their ear. They were having a phone conference with Vince McMahan and Jim Ross. Jada had these every two weeks, but this was the first time they had asked to speak to Adam too. "Miss Norris. Edge. I'm glad you could find a moment to have this meeting." Vince said.

"This was perfect timing." Adam responded. "We had just got in from our run and were taking a rest."

"How's the training going, son?" JR asked.

Adam smiled. "It's going great. She pushes me, but I feel like I'm in great shape right now."

"He's lost all his extra weight and his arms and chest look better than they did before." Jada said. "We started doing in ring work about a week and a half ago and he's going to start sparing the beginning of February."

"Sparing in two weeks." Vince laughed. "Not bad. Miss Norris, do you think he'll be ready to come back in March?"

"A month early?" Adam asked.

Jada patted Adam's knee. "If we stay focused like we have been and stay with in ring work until then, he should be."

"A month early?" Adam repeated. "Am I coming back for Wrestlemania? I thought I would be coming back for Backlash."

"Not for Wrestlemania, son." JR said. Adam's shoulders fell. "Wrestlemania is March 14th. We are having out next draft on March 22nd and would love for you to come out when we draft you."

"Really? Which am I going to?"

"That's still in the works." Vince answered. "We're leaning towards Raw, but we've got to see where everyone falls. But if you won't be ready, it will be a moot point."

"He'll be ready." Jada reassured. "In fact, we can arrange a showcase the beginning of March so you can check him out."

"That would be wonderful." JR replied. "Next time we talk, give us more specifics on that. We can even get some of the guys to wrestle so we aren't comparing apples to oranges."

Vince added, "And if you look good, we can tape an Edge returns promo."

Jada grabbed Adam's hand as she smiled at him. "Sounds like a plan. I'll have the showcase specifics ready the next time you call."

"Thank you Vince. JR."

"No problem." Vince said then hung up.

Jada and Adam hung up their phones and sat quietly. Jada took a deep breath then turned to face Adam. "He's not very good about saying goodbye." Adam smiled. "And every time I talk to Vince, I get the willies. There's something about that man.

"It's the power." Adam replied. "He oozes it and it can be very intimidating. That's why JR is always at meetings with him. Gotta have the good ole boy to balance him out."

Jada nodded. "I guess we've gotta start working even harder if you're going to be showcasing in a month and a half."

Jada began to stand up but was stopped when Adam grabbed her wrist. "You have to be there at the draft. If I'm going back to TV, I want you there."

Jada smiled and patted his hand. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves. Our current focus is the showcase. Nothing after that." Adam nodded. Jada stood up and stretched her back out. "Wanna lift before lunch?"

"Sure." Adam stood. "But I have something I want to ask you first."

"Shoot."

"What are you going this Sunday?"

Jada looked at Adam like he was dumb. "Sitting in your living room to watch the Royal Rumble like we planned. Why?"

"How would you like to see it in person?" Jada lilted her head to the side. "I got us a box and hotel and everything. You could watch your very first live show and get to hang out with Chris and Jay. You could meet Mick Foley, Matt Hardy, Bill Goldberg, and Shawn Michaels. All the guys you love will be there. How's that sound?"

"You want to take me to the Rumble?"

Adam nodded. "Call it a late Christmas present or an early birthday present. I don't care. Just say yes. It will be fun and a chance to get out of here for a day or two."

"You want to take me to Philly for the Rumble?"

"Yes!" Adam said excitedly. "What do you say?"

Jada shook her head as she let out a small laugh. "I say…I say that I don't have a single piece of cold weather clothing to wear."

Adam hugged Jada. "We'll go shopping for some." He hugged her again. "This will be so much fun."

Jada laughed at Adam's exuberance. "Okay okay. Let's go lift. We'll discuss this later." Adam grabbed Jada's hand and practically drug her to his workout room.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Jada and Adam stood in the elevator at their hotel, Jada's arm linked in Adam's with her head rested on his shoulder. They were both trying to stifle yawns as the elevator doors opened. Adam led Jada to her room door and stuck out his hand. Jada handed him her key. When the green light came on, he opened the door for her. She stepped inside and when she realized he wasn't following her, grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him in her room. Jada laid down on her back on the bed the Adam followed suit. She reached over to pat his leg and said, "This was the best weekend. Thanks for bringing me."

Adam turned on his side and propped up on his elbow. "It's been a long time since I've just watched a show."

Jada opened up her eyes and smiled at Adam. "It was so nice to experience my first live event with a fan. It just makes it that much more fun." Adam reached over and pushed some hair off Jada's forehead. "Although, is it bad that the only matched I enjoyed was Shawn Michaels/Triple H and the Rumble?"

Adam shook his head. "No, not really. Those were the best matches and the ones that involved characters you like."

Jada closed her eyes. "Chris and Jay did so well. I wish they could have beat Chris Benoit. And getting to met everybody…you are officially my new best friend."

"That was my whole goal." Adam laughed.

Jada playfully hit Adam in the chest. "You know what I mean." Jada softened her voice and looked up at Adam sweetly. "Thank you."

"Anytime."

"Not just for this." Jada turned to face Adam. "The past few months have been crazy for me and you've been such a rock throughout it all. And just the fact of getting to work with an athlete, that's been huge for me. This has been one of my biggest jobs and just watching you progress everyday has been so great. And to top it off I get a friend out of the deal. I couldn't ask for anything more." Jada reached over and ran her hand across Adam's scruffy chin. "Thank you…for everything." Adam closed his eyes at the feel of Jada's touch and leaned down to kiss her. Jada hesitated for only a moment before closing her eyes and meeting him halfway. As their bodies relaxed at the feel of each others lips, Adam wrapped an arm around Jada and pulled her closer. When the kiss ended, Jada laid her head down on Adam's arm. "We had better get to bed. Our flight's early and we have to train as soon as we get back."

Adam let out a sigh as he laid his head down by Jada's. "You kicking me out?" Jada kissed Adam's nose and nodded. "Don't trust me?"

Jada blushed and smiled. "Actually, I don't trust me."

Adam raised an eyebrow then kissed Jada's forehead. "Good night. I'll see you in the morning." He kissed Jada's forehead again then got off the bed and walked back to his room.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Jada and Adam stood in the gorilla position at the Joe Louis Arena in Detroit, Michigan. They were watching Eric Bischoff and Paul Heyman listing their picks for Raw and Smackdown. Adam knew his time was coming and started to get antsy. He grabbed Jada and gave her a big hug. "I wanted you to know that last four months have been the best. I wouldn't be standing here tonight if it weren't for you."

Jada smiled. "All I did was cook some meals and keep you focused. You're here tonight because you refused to let a broken neck stop you."

Adam gave Jada a quick kiss. "Either way, it means so much that you're here with me tonight."

"You just go out there and have fun. I expect you to have the biggest pop of the night. And when you've finished soaking it all in, I'll be right here waiting on you." Jada handed Adam his shades. He nodded then turned his attention to the TV screen knowing he was next.

Eric Bischoff looked down at his podium then began. "My next pick is a former Intercontinental Champion, a former Tag Team Champion and he's been out for a while and when he comes back, he's coming back to Raw. And that person is Edge!"

"_You think you know me_," Adam's music started and he ran out on the stage. The crowd went crazy as Adam jumped all around. He looked better than he had before he was injured. He strutted down to the ring in black leather pants, a black t-shirt and a black leather coat. He slid onto the mat, like he always did and the crowd roared even louder. When Adam finally went back stage, he found Jada right where he left her. He picked her up and swung her around. "That felt amazing! I haven't had a crowd react like that since back in the E&C days."

"I'm so proud of you." Jada said then kissed him.

"Man, I don't want to leave."

"Then don't." Jada said as they started walking back to the locker room. "Hang here with the boys. Enjoy yourself. Soak up the energy."

"But it's my last night with you."

Jada stopped in the hallway and ran her hand across Adam's cheek. "I told you, if we're meant to be, then everything will work out. You need to focus on your comeback and I need to find a place to live in LA."

"You know you can always move in with me." Jada didn't respond. Adam pulled Jada in for a hug. "You'll call me as soon as you get to LA?" Jada nodded. "And you'll call me when you need to move into your new place so I can help?" Jada nodded again. "And in two months I can call you up and ask you out on a date?"

Jada pulled back and grabbed Adam's hands. "If you still want to, I'll be there."

"I'll miss you."

"No you won't. At least not right now. This is your world, get back into it." Jada smiled, kissed Adam one more time before turning around and walking out of the arena brushing away one lone tear from her cheek.


End file.
